Who Needs To Study?
by I've-Gotta-Be-Me
Summary: Kurt stays late with Blaine studying for a big test they have next week. The couple falls asleep by accident. When Kurt wakes up again, he's feeling in the mood to, erm, appreciate Blaine a bit. And Blaine's feeling the same way...


Kurt opened his eyes, feeling rather hazy. When had he fallen asleep? Weren't he and Blaine supposed to be studying together?

"_Oh CRAP,"_ Kurt thought as he slowly regained consciousness and felt an arm around his waist, the heat of a body lying behind him, and the sound of even breathing on the back of his neck.

They'd fallen _asleep_ - while they were supposed to be studying calculus! Calculus was no joke; it was tough and he'd really been struggling through it all semester. He saw the textbook that must've fallen facedown on the floor, spine-side up.

While silently cursing himself, he didn't feel the need to get up and disturb the silently sleeping Blaine just yet. He threw a quick glance at the bedside alarm clock.

_Holy hell_, it was late. Good thing it was a three-day weekend and Blaine's folks were out of town for another two days. If they had caught him in their son's bed like this….well, Kurt didn't even want to think about how furious they'd be.

They respected Kurt and trusted he and Blaine quite a bit – considering what they did behind closed doors. But he wasn't about to let them on that they were serious about one another; there was something to be said about parents trusting you.

He shook the thought from his hand and decided to focus on how good Blaine felt snuggled up close to him. He couldn't argue with how good it felt to be wrapped in his embrace and he tried to memorize exactly how Blaine's hand was draped across his torso. He tried to commit this moment into his memory banks to remember for when they were apart.

But Blaine must've heard Kurt awaken and had probably felt his momentary panic as well because just as Kurt was relishing how Blaine's arm felt, that arm started moving until the hand was rubbing across Kurt's stomach. The small gesture sent what felt like pleasant electric currents through his body.

Blaine let out a muffled groan and sighed, squeezing Kurt's waist lightly. He softly kissed the back of Kurt's neck and up his jaw line until he reached his cheek where he planted one last small kiss.

"I didn't realize you were awake," he whispered directly into Kurt's ear.

Kurt squirmed delightfully and smiled, rolling over to face Blaine.

"Well maybe you were snoring and you woke me up," he teased.

Blaine's face depicted nothing short of extreme shock and his mouth hung open. He scoffed indignantly.

"I do _not_ snore, Kurt!" he exclaimed, looking appalled at the thought.

Kurt used his finger to swiftly close Blaine's dropped jaw and took the moment of surprise to plant a kiss on those unsuspecting lips.

"I know, silly," he giggled, "I was just testing you to see if I could get a rise out of you."

Blaine laughed along with him and kissed him back softly. They broke apart, both smiling at the other.

Kurt bit down on his lip as he let his eyes wander back down to stare at Blaine's smooth lips. They looked extremely inviting and he wanted another taste.

This didn't escape Blaine's notice and he gazed, intently watching Kurt until they locked eyes. Neither of them spoke a word, they stared wordlessly into the other one's eyes, inching closer to one another and almost being able to feel the other's desire.

Blaine couldn't put it off any longer - he almost wanted to maul Kurt's face – he quickly closed the distance between them and kissed him intently.

Kurt felt his eyelids slide shut and couldn't think about anything other than how amazing Blaine's lips felt molding against his. He reached a hand up to run his hands through Blaine's hair which was a little unruly from their unexpected nap. He caressed where the hair met the nape of his neck as Blaine started gently sucking on Kurt's lower lip.

Kurt moaned into Blaine's mouth softly, which definitely turned the other boy on. Blaine moved his hand to Kurt's back and drew him in even closer while opening his mouth and invitingly moving his tongue so that it was stroking Kurt's lips – prompting permission to enter.

Kurt sighed in ecstasy and opened his mouth to let Blaine inside and their tongues collided together hungrily. Kurt grabbed a tuft of Blaine's hair, letting him know that he was _definitely_ into this.

As the kiss continued to get even more intense, Blaine lifted up Kurt's t-shirt and placed his hand on the boy's defined stomach – lightly trailing his fingers across the skin until he could practically _feel_ the butterflies in Kurt's stomach. He took this as a good sign and let his hands creep further up until they reached Kurt's chest and he gently ran his fingers across Kurt's nipples until he felt them harden under his touch. Kurt squirmed beneath Blaine's fingers anxiously.

He took advantage of the moment and hooked a leg behind Kurt's calf and rolled over until he was positioned over Kurt – pressing his body into his boyfriend's.

Kurt let out a gust of air, clearly impressed, but before he could say something witty, Blaine took possession of his mouth again and kissed him roughly; even biting Kurt's lips at moments.

His hands were still splayed across Kurt's pale chest and he broke the kiss momentarily to pull the t-shirt off all together quickly. When Kurt was lying there, shirtless, he took advantage of the moment to unbutton Blaine's shirt hastily. Blaine couldn't even wait until it was completely off before he was kissing Kurt's throat and sucking on the sensitive pulse points.

Kurt groaned while he finally untangled Blaine's arms from the shirt and threw it on the floor. He could barely contain himself and he grabbed Blaine's face between his hands and pulled him back up to eye-level so he could hungrily kiss him.

He ran his hands down Blaine's back until the other boy shivered with pleasure until he reached the waistband of Blaine's jeans. He slipped his hands underneath it and underneath Blaine's underwear in one swift movement until he was groping Blaine's ass and thrusting it towards himself so that their crotches were close together.

Kurt could feel Blaine's hot length through his jeans an absentmindedly started moving his hips so that his erection was rubbing against Blaine's through their pants. He hoped Blaine could feel his sexual frustration as he continued moving his hips suggestively.

Blaine groaned at how good if felt to have the movement against his restrained cock even if was only through materials. He felt himself losing control quickly.

"Looks like I _can_ get a rise out of you," smirked Kurt.

Blaine looked into his eyes, making it clear that this was no game they were about to play.

"Kurt, I don't want to stop," He said bluntly and staring deep into Kurt's eyes until he saw both comprehension and unspoken permission.

Kurt traced his fingers down Blaine's perfectly sculpted chest and over his abs until he felt the button on the other boy's jeans. He popped it and unzipped him, pulling down the pants until Blaine was kneeling over him in only his boxers.

Kurt pulled him back down and impatiently crushed their lips together in a frenzy of desperation. Blaine didn't have to break the frantic kiss to remove Kurt's jeans with no problem and then promptly toss them far away from the bed.

Kurt broke the kiss to try and find the strength to breathe normally again and he cupped Blaine's face in his hands, arching it to a convenient angle for him to kiss his neck. His mouth moved with expert sensuality against Blaine's throat and he sucked it just the way he knew Blaine liked it.

Blaine was bracing his hands on either side of Kurt and when his boyfriend's tongue hit his throat in just the right way, he squeezed Kurt and let out a rough groan letting it be known that this was turning him on even more.

Kurt was secretly pleased that he had such and effect on Blaine and continued sucking on his neck, probably leaving a mark. Then he quickly reached down and felt up Blaine's penis through his boxers, squeezing it gently.

Blaine let out a small yelp from how good it felt.

"Jesus, Kurt, do you have any idea how that feels?" he asked shakily.

"No, but I can tell that it's turning you on," Kurt replied as he continued rubbing Blaine's cock through the material of his underwear and feeling the desired response: Blaine growing unbelievably hard.

Blaine decided to take control and wrapped both of his hands around Kurt's wrists, then promptly pinned them above the boy's head.

"It's my turn," he said darkly.

Kurt couldn't help but shudder with delight at those words and he gave Blaine a small grin.

Blaine kissed a fiery trail down Kurt's neck and all over his chest, pausing to suck on his nipples. He could feel Kurt getting worked up beneath him, if his erection against Blaine's was any indication.

Then he gently bit down on Kurt's nipple and it took every ounce of strength for Kurt not to break the hold Blaine had on his wrists and clutch his curly hair to hold Blaine's mouth to his chest; God, it was so hot when he did that.

But Blaine didn't give Kurt the satisfaction and he kept kissing down Kurt's abdomen until he reached his underwear.

Kurt moved to help Blaine take them off, but Blaine only tightened his grip on Kurt's wrists, using his hidden strength to keep him pinned there.

"Not so fast, Eager McBeaver," said Blaine slyly.

Kurt's cock was nicely outlined in those tight green boxer briefs of his and Blaine took a moment to admire the view before releasing Kurt's hands and moving further down the bed to give himself better support.

He wordlessly started sucking on Kurt's dick through his underwear, moving all the way to the bottom of his shaft and sucking upwards – sometimes even nibbling a bit. Kurt writhed beneath him; his breath hitching and then coming out harshly.

Blaine sucked on Kurt until the whole front of his boxer-briefs were damp from his mouth. He peeled Kurt's underwear off, adding them to the pile of discarded clothes on the floor. He was about to resume sucking Kurt off, but Kurt had taken advantage of the break in action and had stealthily pulled Blaine down onto the mattress and moved until he was on top of Blaine.

Before Blaine could recover and realize he'd lost his position of power, Kurt had already begun pulling down Blaine's boxers and kissing every inch of his cock as it was exposed. Blaine felt himself growing extremely hard; so hard that it was almost painful.

Kurt chuckled at the effect he was having on Blaine as he used his teeth to pull his boyfriend's boxers the rest of the way off until they were dangling from his mouth. He chucked them to the side as well and returned his attention back to Blaine's impressive erection.

He took Blaine's balls into his mouth and started sucking on them while grabbing Blaine's cock in his hand and slowly moving his hand up and down. Blaine had to bite down on his lip to keep from crying out loud.

Kurt put his lips to the very tip of Blaine's penis, tasting the wetness already there and slowly started bobbing his head in an even rhythm while still using his hands on the lower half of Blaine's length and moving them faster. The noises escaping Blaine's mouth were full of ecstasy and Kurt rubbed himself against the mattress, feeling himself getting close to coming.

He took Blaine's dick into his mouth completely as far as it could go and started sucking on him _hard_, bracing his hands on Blaine's thighs. He ran his tongue quickly over the length of Blaine's erection.

"_Fuck_, Kurt," Blaine started groaning. "Shit. Yeah, just like that…I'm gonna come if you keep doing that."

Kurt smiled to himself and started sucking and nibbling on Blaine's cock while he moved his hands to Blaine's ass and squeezed it. Blaine cried out and came all over his own stomach and even spraying a little bit on Kurt.

"Oh my God, Kurt. _Oh my God_," was all he could bring himself to say as he slowly came down from his climax. Kurt wiped the substance off of his face with his fingers and brought it to his lips where he savored the taste of Blaine.

Shit, it tasted so good. So good, in fact, that when his own face was clean, he leaned over Blaine's abs and lapped up all the cum there too, to Blaine's obvious amusement.

"You taste so good," murmured Kurt before hungrily covering Blaine's lips with his and forcing open his mouth to show Blaine just how good he tasted.

Blaine took Kurt's still-standing erection into his hands and started moving his hand on Kurt quickly. The other boy took in a sharp breath of air at the contact of Blaine's hand on his hot erection.

Blaine rolled them over until he was, once again, on top of Kurt. Kurt was moaning with obvious pleasure and Blaine jerked him off even faster. It only took seconds for Kurt to orgasm with a loud cry, making a mess all over himself – not that he minded at all.

Blaine smiled that he could make Kurt come so quickly and leaned down, licking up the cum just as Kurt had done. Kurt tangled his hands into Blaine's hair as the boy continued sucking up the cum. When he was done, Blaine rested his chin on Kurt's chest and smiled up at him.

"What's so entertaining to you, Blaine Anderson?" Kurt joked.

"Well you said that I tasted good, but I think you taste way better than I, Kurt Hummel," Blaine said back.

"Well I'm not going to argue with that logic," Kurt replied happily.

"You're such a snob, mister," said Blaine playfully, sitting back so that he was kneeling over Kurt's form.

Kurt sat up so that their foreheads were touching.

"The only thing I am," Kurt said softly, "is head over heels for you." He softly kissed Blaine's lips, conveying the sincerity of his words.

Blaine cupped Kurt's face in his hands, grinning from ear to ear.

"I won't fight with you on that point," he said. "But know this, Kurt Hummel. You will never love me more than I love you."

And he tenderly kissed Kurt to prove that every word was true.


End file.
